In recent years, flexible electronics has various application uses because of softness of their materials and thus has attracted much attention. For example, the flexible electronics has gained attraction as a means for directly obtaining biological information such as the movement of a human body by wearing on the surface of the human body or in the body.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses clothing provided with a sensor that performs follow-up management of the performance of an individual who is performing motion activity. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses clothing in which a wiring portion is provided integrally with a fabric body. It is disclosed that it is possible to suppress the breaking of the wiring portion and the obstruction of a wearer's action by providing the wiring portion integrally with the fabric body.
Patent Document 3 discloses a sensor in which a plurality of measurement points are disposed in a regular array in order to also obtain planar positional information.
Patent Document 4 discloses clothing in which a plurality of motion sensors, such as acceleration sensors, are disposed over the whole body.
Signals acquired by the sensors are output to the outside and measured. For example, Patent Document 5 discloses that an electrode attached to a subject and a monitoring device are connected to each other by a connector and are output to the outside. Patent Document 1 discloses that physiological data is transmitted and received using a transceiver connected to the sensor, and Patent Document 2 discloses that information is wirelessly transmitted to the outside by using a transmission module connected to the sensor. Patent Document 4 discloses a system which is connected to communication means through a controller.